


After School Jealousy

by yffismydrug



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, MARKBAM, Smut, Threesome, bambam - Freeform, jacksonwang, markson, marktuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Mark seemed to be paying too close of attention of Bambam on After School Club, and Jackson gets jealous. While Jackson wants Mark to spend his time with him, Mark has other ideas. So what happens when Mark and Bambam decide to spend some time together in the dorm that night? How quickly does Jackson catch on that something could be happening? What will happen that night? Will Jaebum, Youngjae, Junior, and Yugyeom have to suffer a very loud night?





	After School Jealousy

All the members sat in their assigned seats as the cameras rolled on the set of After School Club. It was always fun for them to be on the set because there never seemed to be a dull moment. Not to mention the bickering that usually happened between Jackson and Eric which kept everything more lively. 

They were all having fun answering questions and having a good time in general. It came a time where they were answering questions that had been submitted by the viewers. It was now Bambam’s turn and everyone waited to hear what this person had asked about.

“This person wants you to show off your most confident body part,” Eric reads from his cue card before looking back over at Bambam.

Bambam sat there smiling a bit with small chuckles leaving his mouth. The other members were looking at him with entertained expressions on their faces, wondering what he was going to choose.

“I can’t show it off,” Bambam finally stated as he laughed a bit more. He could feel his face turn slightly red as the other members paid more attention to him now, wondering why he had just said that when they knew the fans wanted it.

“Is it because you’re not confident?” Jaebum joked at him, nudging Bambam slightly.

Smirking and shoving against Jaebum a bit, Bambam shook his head.

“I can’t show it off because I’m not allowed to show you,” Bambam replied, a large smirk still plastered across his face.

The rest of the members burst out into laughter after Bambam said that, clearly entertained by the response and what he was implying. Surely everyone watching the show were turning red themselves at the response he had given.

At that moment, Mark could not help but look between Bambam’s legs to the part of the body he knew the younger was talking about. He tried to seem like he was not interested as he held back from biting his bottom lip or licking them. Jackson was being very observant, however, and noticed Mark staring at the younger. Acting as if he was still entertained by Bambam’s answer, he placed one of his hands on Mark’s thigh and gave it a small squeeze, letting the older know he knew what he was doing. Mark in return placed his hand over Jackson’s, letting him knew he was aware he was being watched.

You better not be thinking anything dirty unless it’s about me, Jackson said to himself, giving Mark’s thigh one last squeeze.

The show progressed on, and soon the members found it was soon time to wrap things up as they were taking a final picture with the hosts. They then danced around, goofing off as they waved to the monitors around the room with videos of their fans on them. Everything had gone well during the broadcast.

As soon as they were finished with the show and the cameras were all turned off, Jackson watched as Mark went over to Bambam and whispered something into his ear. The younger playfully shoved Mark away with a large smile on his face while shaking his head slightly. Mark ruffled Bambam’s hair a bit, causing the younger to get agitated that his hair was not perfect any longer. At least the show was over though, so it did not matter much.

What are they talking about now…? Jackson asked himself with a slight pout on his lips.

Only after that small interaction did Mark walk away from Bambam and approach him. At least Jackson was happy that Mark was coming back to him instead of clinging to the other member.

“Sit next to me on the way back to the dorm,” Jackson told Mark as he looped his arm around the older’s neck and pulled him down a bit.

“You always want me to sit next to you. Why not ask someone else for a change?” Mark questioned as Jackson pulled him along.

“Because you’re more fun!” Jackson exclaimed, giving him a large smile before pecking him on the cheek.

“More like because you think my lap’s the most comfortable when you want to sleep,” Mark added as he was pulled along by Jackson.

“Your thighs are so squishy!” Jackson stated happily, knowing this from having grabbed onto them many times before for various reasons.

“Shut it!” Mark hissed, slapping the arm Jackson still had hanging around his neck.

“You can be so cute sometimes,” Jackson cooed while giving the older a small nuggie on the top of his head.

“Aish! Jackson Wang!” Mark shouted before retching himself free and running away from Jackson.

“You can’t escape for long~!” Jackson sang back to him as he playfully chased after him with a skip in his step. He always thought it was cute how Mark was sometimes difficult with him.

As they walked out of the studio where they had been filming, Jackson had caught back up with Mark and was walking next to him. He quickly spared a glance behind him to see Bambam watching Mark while walking with Yugyeom. Jackson pulled Mark in even closer as they continued walking towards the van they would take back to the dorm. 

As soon as they were at the van, Jackson ushered Mark in so that they were sitting all the way in the back. Mark was sitting right next to the window as Jackson took his seat right next to him with a victorious smile on his face. Everyone else then piled in after them, taking whatever seat they wanted.

Thankfully the ride back was filled with a lot of talk and laughter as the seven of them teased each other about what they had done of the show and poked fun at each other. Junior ended up falling asleep during some point of the ride back, Youngjae zoned out as he listened to his music, and the manager was begging the rest them for some quiet in the van as they continued laughing, screaming, and bouncing around. 

“I’m hungry!” Youngjae shouted over the other members who were still talking. “Manager...I’m hungry…” he said again while poking their manager in the arm as he continued driving them.

“You have food in your dorm, don’t you?” their manager asked. “We just stocked it up for you…”

“But it’s not pork belly,” Youngjae pointed out with a flat expression on his face. 

“Then it looks like you’re not having pork belly tonight,” their manager calmly replied while keeping his eyes on the road. 

“We’ll figure something out when we’re home, Youngjae,” Jaebum told him, giving him a few pats on his shoulder in the process.

“Still not pork belly…” the younger complained with a small pout.

Jaebum only laughed a little before leaning back in his seat and resting his head against the headrest so he could close his eyes and rest for a little while.

After Youngjae finished sulking about not getting pork belly that night, the van erupted in even more noise than before. After a long day with a packed schedule, it was shocking that everyone was jumping around so much and screaming so loudly. 

To say the least, their manager was thrilled when they arrived back at the dorm and could let them out. The seven of them had no problem flooding out of the van and into their dorm.

Once they were inside, some of the members headed off to take showers while others started to get some dinner ready. They would then switch off so the others could go and shower while food finished cooking. After doing this quite a number of times already, they seemed to have their nightly routines down to a science.

Showers and food did not take long to finish, and soon they were all gathered in front of the television, food in hand, watching a movie Jaebum had selected. Yugyeom had tried to convince their leader to watch the movie he wanted, but since it was Jaebum’s turn to select the film, he was not going to be swayed. Either way, they all enjoyed the movies they had in the dorm, so no one was really ever unhappy about the choice that was made. 

They all watched the movie, being quite entertained, as they shoveled the food into their mouths. Some members shifted on the couch as they watched, while others were comfortably sitting on the floor with a pillow under their butt. Whoever picked the movie always got to sit on the couch, but the other seats were first come first serve. 

It was not until about halfway into the movie that Bambam started to yawn and stretch a little. That gained Mark’s attention as he glanced over and saw the younger raise an eyebrow at him. Nodding his head, Mark showed he understood what the younger was planning.

“I think I’m going to call it a night, guys,” Bambam stated while letting out another yawn and stretching his arms over his head.

“Sssshhhhh!” Yugyeom hushed the older as he flailed his arms at him without taking his eyes away from the television.

“What? It’s not even that late…” Jaebum stated as he looked at the clock on the wall to see it was only 8:45pm.

“Today tired me out,” Bambam stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he got up from where he was sitting.

“I think I’ll do the same,” Mark then stated as if on cue. “May as well take the chance to rest when we can,” he added while also getting up.

Jackson watched as the two of them brought their plates and glasses into the kitchen and then headed down the hallway towards their rooms. What he had not noticed, because he was sitting on the floor and the couch blocked his view, was how Mark had placed his arm around Bambam’s waist to pull him in closer to him.

The five of them then sat there in silence for a minute or so before Youngjae turned towards Jackson.

“Are you really just going to sit here?” Youngjae questioned.

Jackson turned his head towards the other and gave him a blank look. The movie was not even over. What else was he supposed to do?

“I’ll get to see Mark tonight when I go to our room,” Jackson pointed out before crossing his legs to sit cross-legged.

“That’s not the point,” Youngjae stated with a couple shakes of his head.

“Sssshhhhh!” Yugyeom hushed again, louder this time.

Jaebum simply reached over and slapped a hand over the youngest’s mouth as he continued watching the movie.

“Youngjae has a point,” Junior than stated. “I thought you would go running after Mark as soon as he got up with Bambam.”

“I mean...just think of what they could be doing right now,” Youngjae pointed out, giving a suggestive little shimmy.

Jackson frowned at the two of them as he started thinking. He knew Mark and Bambam used to sleep around together. Hell, they had all slept with each other at some point over the last few years. But Mark had been sleeping with only him for quite some time now. If the older had pent up energy, he would come to him to relieve it. The two of them had been spending a lot of their time together, if not having sex, just cuddling or talking. He felt as if he did not need to be worried about Mark and Bambam spending time together, especially after he had voiced to Mark how jealous it made him. Sure he sometimes still got jealous of the two of them spending time together, for people supporting MarkBam and all that...but he could trust Mark to stay faithful to him. Right?

“It’s not like you made a pact with Mark to just have sex with you,” Junior pointed out while Jackson continued sitting there in silence with only his thoughts rambling through his head.

“I made a mental one,” Jackson replied. 

“A mental…Jackson, that…” Youngjae broke off and slapped his hand against his forehead while letting out a loud, long sigh. “That doesn’t mean anything…” he finally sighed.

Jackson looked at Youngjae as if this was brand new information to him. After all, if Mark and him had been spending such quality time together, then surely Mark would be thinking the same as him. Right?

“They’ve been real cozy with one another for the past few weeks,” Junior then stated, snapping Jackson out of his thoughts.

“Yeah...but…”

“Especially with the way Mark was looking at Bambam during the show today! I think the entire audience was about to fall out of their seats with the way he was looking at his crotch!” Youngjae exclaimed, which earned him a kick from Yugyeom who was still trying to watch the movie. “Ouch!” he made sure to say loudly as he watched Jaebum pull the youngest away so a fight would not break out. “Point is...do you really think they’re sleeping right now? In their own rooms?”

“I wasn’t paying too close of attention...but I think I only heard one door open and close,” Junior pointed out.

Jackson gnawed at his bottom lip before standing up all of the sudden and disappearing down the same hallway Mark and Bambam had.

“You really had to go and push his buttons...didn’t you?” Jaebum asked with his eyes still glued to the television.

“It’ll be fun,” Junior said with a slight laugh.

“Just remember...it’s us now who will have to listen all night,” Jaebum stated with a small sigh.

At that, their faces dropped. They had not thought about that consequence.

Jackson quickly made his way to his and Mark’s room and threw the door open without thinking about if the older was actually asleep. When he threw the door open and turned on the lights, however, he saw Mark’s bed was completely empty and had not even been touched since that morning. A frown fell over his face before he started to get really jealous. Mark truly was not there...which meant he could only be one other place with one other person. Turning off the light and closing the door behind him, he made his way towards the room Bambam and Yugyeom shared.

He could not hear anything from the other side of the door as he pressed his ear against it. Thinking of the best outcome, maybe Mark and Bambam had just chosen to share the same room that night. 

Sometimes Youngjae sneaks in and sleeps with Jaebum...maybe that’s what Mark and Bambam are doing...just sleeping...Jackson tried to reason with himself.

But after what Junior and Youngjae had said, he was not so certain. 

They have been getting close to one another...Jackson then told himself as he bit his bottom lip lightly and pulled at it with his teeth.

Wanting true answers to put his mind at ease, he raised his fist and knocked a couple of times before throwing open the door, not even waiting for a response but instead just giving a warning that he was there.

\----  
\-- Inside the Room --  
\----

As soon as the door closed behind Mark and Bambam, they made their way over towards Bambam’s bed and toppled down on it. The younger was laying on his back as they kissed each other desperately, Mark’s tongue already diving into his mouth. While they continued kissing, Mark pushed his hands under the younger’s shirt, gently running his hands over his stomach and chest. The feeling of Bambam shuddering under him was always something he enjoyed, because he knew he could bring him so much pleasure.

“H-hyung…” Bambam gasped out, finally turning his head to the side, breaking their kiss, only to have Mark start attacking his neck. 

“You can be so cute,” Mark breathed against his neck before nipping at it gently.

Of course they knew they could not leave marks in visible places on one another, so they had to be more careful of their actions. But that did not stop them from having the contact with one another they have been craved for a while now. Not to mention hickies could always be covered up by makeup. As long as their marks were light enough, it never seemed to be a problem. They would only get strange looks from their makeup artists, but by now they thought everyone they worked with was used to it.

“Hyung…” Bambam moaned out this time, looking up at Mark with needy eyes.

“What do you want, Bambam?” Mark asked, pulling down the collar of Bambam’s shirt and biting him on the collarbone. 

The action earned a lustful sound from the younger. Pure music to Mark’s ears. 

“I know something you’d enjoy,” was all the younger stated before he started pulling at Mark’s shirt and tugging it off.

Following suit, Mark began stripping Bambam as well. Their shirts fluttered to the floor first, quickly followed by their pants. Once their underwear was discarded, and laid in a heap with the rest of their clothes, Bambam took control of the situation. Flipping them so Mark was the only laying on the bed on his back, the younger stuck his butt by the older’s face, and his head by Mark’s cock. Mark knew 69 was one of Bambam’s favorite positions to start in, because they were both able to get pleasure easily and use it as foreplay. 

As Bambam licked his lips upon seeing the awaiting, throbbing member, Mark licked his fingers to get them ready. They both knew how to arouse each other, though it had been quite some time since they had done this together.

“So here is your most confident body part,” Mark said in a teasing voice as he saw Bambam puff out his cheeks in annoyance.

“Shut up,” Bambam told him before getting down to business.

Right when Bambam lowered his head to engulf Mark’s leaking erection, the older plunged a finger inside of his tight ass. That caused Bambam to moan around Mark’s cock, which in turn had Mark moaning as he plunged a second finger into him.

“You like that already?” Mark asked with a smirk on his face as he twisted his fingers around and moved it to start stretching the younger.

“Mmmmm!” was all Bambam could moan back as he kept his mouth around Mark’s cock.

The two of them kept this up until they both felt that they were getting close to their orgasms. Bambam could tell when Mark was close because he started thrusting into his mouth, causing him to gag slightly each time his dick hit the back of his throat. Mark could tell the younger was close when he started thrusting his hips back against his fingers and moaning more around his erection. They could both read each other very well.

When Bambam felt Mark withdraw his fingers from his ass, he lifted his head up and licked his lips clean of any pre-cum and drool that covered them.

“Don’t you think Jackson will get jealous of us doing this?” Bambam asked while stroking Mark’s cock a couple more times.

“You forget I share a room with him,” Mark stated as he watched Bambam move so he was sitting on the bed now. “We have sex more than you’d care to know about and we’ve been having it more frequently these past couple of weeks,” he explained with a heavy sigh. “Not saying that I’m tired of it or anything but...his stamina is amazing sometimes! Between the never ending sex and then everything in our schedule on top of all our practicing...I don’t know how I handle it sometimes...”

“I’m shocked you’re not dead from exhaustion then,” Bambam said with a small laugh. “I’ve only had sex with him a couple of times, and after each time I’m passed out for a couple of hours.”

“That’s how I feel after every time too,” the older explained with a small laugh and a smile on his lips from just thinking of Jackson’s cock. “Amazing stamina...amazing cock...sometimes I think rooming with him is a blessing and a curse.”

As Bambam laughed a little at the older’s reply, Mark pushed him back onto the bed and crawled between his legs. Bambam understood and pulled his legs up into his chest. He stared up at Mark while biting his lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth, which he knew always turned the older on. The chilled air in the room against his exposed, wet, and partially stretched hole caused him to shiver slightly. He could only imaging the heat that would come once Mark slid inside of him.

Mark aligned his cock with the younger’s hole, and was about to thrust into him, when all of the sudden there was a loud, frantic knock at the door. Before either of them had time to process that someone had even knocked, the door was being thrown open to reveal Jackson standing there.

“J-Jackson…” Mark muttered as he stayed kneeling right where he was, the head of his erection pressing against Bambam’s quivering entrance.

The younger was only standing there, his mouth slightly agape as he took in the sight before him. 

In the meantime, Bambam was hastily grabbing a cover to try and hide himself from the older. Mark had backed away from Bambam slightly when he realized the younger had been trying to hide himself.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Jackson was on top of Mark. The older was pushed back onto the mattress with Jackson pinning his wrists down to the bed, and kneeling between his legs in a predatory manner.

“And what were you just about to do?” Jackson asked in a flat tone while staring down at the older.

“Jackson, let go!” Mark shouted at him while trying to through the younger off. It was hard though considering Jackson was stronger than him.

“You said you were tired,” Jackson reminded him. “You were going to go to bed...not come here and do this.”

“I started everything,” Bambam spoke up as he shifted his position on the bed so he was sitting on his butt now. “I was the one dropping hints since this afternoon.”

“And we’ve all slept around within our group anyways. So what’s the big deal if I was going to have some fun with him tonight?” Mark questioned.

“Because you’ve been sleeping with me a lot recently so that means you shouldn’t sleep with other members!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Pft! Grow up, Jackson,” Mark scoffed. “We can’t help it if the two of us wanted to have some fun.”

“And what if I wanted to have fun with you tonight?” Jackson then asked. “After the way you looked at Bambam on ACS and got me all jealous...how could I not want to spend time with you tonight!? I’m jealous that you looked at him like that in front of all the viewers. You know they ship MarkSon and MarkBam! You just made us less important!”

Jackson released Mark’s wrists and sat back more so he was not hovering over the older any longer. He looked more like a sulking puppy now more than anything. Mark then sat up more as well and cupped Jackson’s face in his hands with a small smile on his face. The younger would not look him in the eyes, showing he was still feeling bitter about the situation.

“You get jealous so quickly,” Mark stated while rubbing his thumbs over Jackson’s cheeks softly. 

Hearing a snicker from Bambam behind him, Jackson turned and slightly glared at the younger. It was then that he made up his mind. No one was going to laugh at him for getting slightly...okay...more than slightly...jealous.

“I’m joining you!” Jackson stated.

Mark yelped as he was pulled and maneuvered the way Jackson wanted him all of the sudden. With some difficulty, Jackson soon had himself and Mark facing towards Bambam on their knees. Mark’s back was pressed up against his chest while he was held tightly in place.

“Jackson! Let go!” Mark complained as he felt Jackson starting to touch him.

“I said I’m joining you,” the younger reminded him. “If you and Bambam are going to have some fun...I’m going to have some too.”

Both Mark and Jackson glanced towards Bambam, who was at a complete loss of words. This had been the last thing he had expected when him and Mark had entered his room to have a bit of fun together.

Had any of them in their group ever had a threesome?

Mark was about to say something before he felt a finger prodding at his entrance and slipping inside of him. He could not help but shudder against Jackson as he felt the digit moving around inside of him, searching for his most sensitive spot.

Jackson heard as the older let out a small breathy moan and could not help but smile. Leaning in, he planted a quick kiss right behind Mark’s ear.

“Bambam...why don’t you have some fun as well?” Jackson asked, lowering his eyes to Mark’s throbbing member as a signal.

The youngest simply nodded his head before moving closer to Mark and lowering himself so he could engulf the leaking member into his mouth once again. An instant moan escaped Mark’s mouth as his eyes fluttered shut momentarily.

Jackson did not waste a single second before inserting a second finger to work on stretching Mark out even more.

While Bambam moved his head up and down, running his tongue across Mark’s length and palming his balls, Jackson was pumping his fingers in and out of him. Mark was feeling so much pleasure that he did not even realize when Jackson slid a third finger into him, stretching him further. He only became more aware when Jackson finally brushed his fingers against his prostate.

With one hand, Mark was gripping onto Bambam’s hair, urging him to take him faster and deeper. His other was holding onto the back of Jackson’s neck while his head was leaned back against the younger’s shoulder, completely lost in bliss. 

Right now, receiving pleasure from both ends, he was feeling overwhelmed. Having someone pay complete attention to his cock and balls, and someone different to his ass, was completely different from when Jackson would blow him and play with his ass. When it was just Jackson pleasuring him, the younger had to split his attention between his cock and ass. But now, two people were giving him their full attention. There was so much more pleasure behind each movement from them. 

Now, even the slightest thrust of Mark’s hips sent him shoving himself down Bambam’s throat or moving against Jackson’s fingers. The only way he could avoid over stimulating himself more would be to stay still, but that was going to be impossible.

His back started arching away from Jackson as he neared his orgasm. Neither Jackson nor Bambam were slowing down, and he did not think he could form a single coherent word even if he tried. All that was leaving his mouth were moans of complete pleasure and slurred words that neither Jackson or Bambam could comprehend. 

It was only when he started moving his hips more wildly so he would ram his cock down Bambam’s throat and gag him, and slam Jackson’s fingers into his ass so hard the younger was in up to his knuckles, that Jackson withdrew his fingers. The fun could not end just yet, after all.

“Stop, Bambam. We don’t want him cumming yet,” Jackson said to the younger with a pleased smirk on his face.

With a pop as his mouth was removed from Mark’s cock, Bambam sat back up and wiped his lips clean.

“Why don’t you two start on some fun?” Jackson asked as he stood up from the bed.

Mark did not need to be told twice as his erection throbbed painfully against his stomach. Jackson got up from the bed and started taking off his pants only to reveal his erection, which was standing proudly and leaking pre-cum down the shaft. Before he started taking his shirt off, he saw he had gained the attention of Mark and Bambam who were staring at him. He could not help but smirk as both of them simultaneously licked their lips slowly.

“Don’t wait for me,” Jackson chuckled while watching the two of them.

Right away, Mark positioned himself between Bambam’s legs once again. This time though, nothing stopped him from pushing himself inside the younger. 

Bambam arched his back slightly off the bed as soon as Mark was fully inside of him, and clawed at the sheets beneath him. His mouth hung open in pleasure as he felt the older’s erection filling him up and twitching occasionally.

“So good...it feels so good~!” Bambam moaned loudly, feeling the stretch Mark’s cock was giving him.

“You’re so tight,” the older groaned, feeling how Bambam’s ass was clamping down around him. “Always so tight!”

“Please...dear God...move…” the younger begged as he moved his hips slightly. “I’m begging you...move your hips...I need it…”

Mark set a slow pace to begin with to make sure he did not harm the younger, although he knew he could take his cock just fine. That left Bambam a moaning mess on the bed as he hit his prostate repeatedly, but never too softly or too roughly. He always hit it just hard enough to give him a spark of pleasure that would quickly fade.

A short while later, Jackson was finished stripping and had climbed back onto the bed near Bambam’s head. The youngest looked up at Jackson with a confused face before he saw him holding his cock and pointing it towards his mouth. 

“You looked like you were anticipating this,” Jackson stated as he pressed the head of his cock to Bambam’s lips, spreading some of his pre-cum over them to make them shiny. “What do you say to helping me out?”

Gladly opening his mouth wide enough, he allowed for Jackson to slide his cock in. Jackson allowed Bambam to do most of the work as he grabbed the back of Mark’s head and brought him in closer so they could share a kiss. Mark never stopped fucking Bambam and and youngest never stopped sucking on Jackson. The room was only filled with needy moans, the sound of slapping skin, and slurping sounds. It was a symphony of lust.

It was only after a couple of minutes that Jackson drew his head back and broke his kiss with Mark. He then pulled his erection from Bambam’s mouth and allowed for Mark to continue fucking the youngest. 

Getting off of the bed, Jackson went over to the nightstand by Bambam’s bed and rifled through the doors, looking for something he knew the younger must keep nearby. Thankfully it was easily found as he pulled out a bottle of partially used lube. Even though Bambam had gotten his cock nice and wet from his blowjob, he still wanted to make sure he we prepped enough for Mark.

The sound of the bottle being opened and the lube being squirted out gained Mark’s attention for a brief moment before he went back to paying complete attention to Bambam.

After Jackson finished getting himself ready, he wiped the excess lube from his hands on one of their boxers on the floor and climbed back onto the bed positioned behind Mark. The older had been paying so much attention to fucking Bambam that he had not really processed what Jackson was trying to do. 

Feeling hands on his hips, Mark slowed his pace down and turned his head back towards Jackson with a confused look on his face. He felt as Jackson pulled his hips back towards him, but did not expect it when the younger then pushed him back forwards, making him bury himself fully inside of Bambam. Both of them moaned loudly as Jackson made sure to hold Mark in place. Mark then felt the tip of Jackson’s erection pressing up against his entrance and could not stop himself from letting out a small whimper of anticipation.

“Jackson…” Mark moaned as he fought not to move his hips at all.

“Are you ready?” Jackson asked while lightly pressing himself against Mark’s quivering hole more but never penetrating him.

“Please…” Mark begged as he moved his hips a bit, causing Bambam to moan slightly under him as he gripped onto his arms.

That was all that needed to be said before Jackson snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside of him. The force of his thrust had caused Mark to move more inside of Bambam, and now all three of them were moaning in pleasure. They all remained still for a little while as they grew accustomed to how they were connected to one another. Even the slightest shift from one of them caused a small chain reaction from the others to move slightly. 

“Please...someone move already!” Bambam shouted from the bed as he moved his hips slightly and let out a small groan of frustration.

Jackson leaned up more and grabbed onto Mark’s hips to steady himself. The older also picked himself up more before sparing another glance back at Jackson. He was going to ask how exactly they were going to make this work, when Jackson suddenly thrust forward, causing him to also move forward into Bambam. He honestly did not know how this was going to work since he was the middleman in all of this. When he was supposed to thrust into Bambam, or back against Jackson? How did all of this work exactly?

For the first few minutes, although it was still immensely pleasureable, the movements between the three of them were awkward, sloppy, and did not flow well together. They could not seem to get a pace that worked well and Mark found himself feeling like he was being bumped around between Jackson’s thrusts and Bambam’s.

Only after a few more minutes, and some guidance from Jackson, did they seem to have a more rhythmic pace going.

Jackson was grunting and moaning slightly with each thrust into Mark, enjoying the tight heat of his ass. Bambam was moaning louder with his head thrown back against the mattress as he felt more power behind Mark’s thrusts because of Jackson. Mark on the other hand was a completely different story. His moans were so loud they thought the people living all around them would be able to hear him crystal clear. He was begging for more and calling out both Jackson’s and Bambam’s names in pure pleasure. Stuck in the middle of them, he was receiving the most, and best, pleasure he ever had in his entire life.

Shifting their positions slightly, Jackson released Mark’s hips and reached down to grab onto Bambam’s arms. Pulling the younger’s arms, he brought himself closer against Mark and was able to pull on Bambam’s arms to propel himself faster and harder into the older. 

The wet slapping sounds filled the room as they continued moving. Both Jackson and Bambam were nipping at Mark’s neck and ears. The older was a shivering mess between them as he continued pistoning his hips, trying to get even more pleasure than he was feeling already. All the sounds in the room made them feel more aroused, and made their movements all the more desperate.

“Aaahhh~! Please...please...please…!” Mark begged between them. “J-Jack-! Aaahh~! So good! Fuck! Bamba-! Oh god please!” he cried out as his body shook in all the pleasure.

“Your cock feels so good!” Bambam moaned as he felt Jackson tighten his hold on his arms.

“And your ass is so tight...it’s amazing!” Jackson cried just as he felt the older tighten around him.

“Oh god! Pl-plea-!” Mark called out, not able to even say that one simple word.

It only took a few more minutes before they were all reaching their orgasms. It had started when Mark had finally cum. As he filled Bambam, that caused the youngest to cum, splurting his own white, hot, sticky cum all over their stomachs. Mark’s orgasm also caused his ass to squeeze down even tighter around Jackson’s sensitive member, making the younger slam all the way inside of him and fill his ass with his cum. All of them could not help but shiver at the immense pleasure they were feeling. 

Panting and lying in one giant pile, still inside one another, the three of them worked on catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Jackson was holding onto Mark, running his fingers through the older’s hair in an affectionate manner. Bambam was lightly kissing Mark along his neck and shoulders while bringing his now free hands up to play with the older’s sensitive nipples for a little added stimulation. Mark allowed for the two of them to continue touching him, not minding the attention he was receiving at the moment. After how spent he felt, it was nice to be getting attention like this and feeling a bit pampered. All he wanted to do was nuzzle himself against Jackson and Bambam when they were close enough to him. 

“We should have threesomes more often when you make me jealous, Mark,” Jackson commented when he was finally able to steady his breathing.

“Pft! Then maybe I should go around to the rest of the members and make you jealous right now,” Mark scoffed as he rolled his eyes slightly.

Jackson pouted his lips, not liking the idea of Mark approaching the other members in a seductive manner. As a small punishment for making that snarky remark, Jackson leaned up from the older, raised his hand, and landed a slap on one of Mark’s buttcheeks. 

Not being able to stop himself in time, Mark let out a loud moan and rutted his hips against Jackson and Bambam.

“Oh! Looks like someone enjoyed that a bit!” Jackson exclaimed.

“I did not enjoy that!” Mark shouted back.

“Really now?” Jackson questioned before giving him another spank which earned him another loud moan. “I’d beg to differ…”

“I agree,” Bambam added with a smirk on his face.

“Ya!” Mark shouted as he first looked at Bambam and then turned his head around to look back at Jackson.

Jackson could not help but laugh at the cute confused face Mark was making at that very moment. His eyes had grown large and a small frown was on his partially open mouth.

Shifting his position on the bed, Jackson then pulled out of Mark in one swift pull. The older moaned at the loss before he was suddenly yanked out of Bambam and forced to lay down on the bed next to Jackson. Bambam of course was quick to follow and laid next to Mark on his other side.

At first, Mark attempted pushing the two younger males away, but soon found that was going to be impossible because they were clinging to him so tightly. Jackson had his arms wrapped around his torso, trapping his arms by his side. Bambam, on the other hand, had his legs tangled with his so he could not move easily.

“You looks so cute when you struggle,” Jackson teased, planting a kiss on Mark’s cheek since the older could not stop him. “Maybe we should play around with some light bondage...get into a little BDSM…I could tie you up and spank you when you misbehave...”

“If you even try that, you’re going to find yourself dead in a hole somewhere,” Mark threatened while glaring at Jackson this time. “I’d have no problem turning GOT7 into GOT6!”

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t just be you. We’d have to include Bambam in on the fun as well!” Jackson stated proudly as he glanced over at the younger.

“Ya! Keep me out of your twisted ideas! I’m not going into the strange world of...whatever it is you called it!” Bambam quickly stated as he picked up his head and gave Jackson a warning glance.

“Right...you might want to have some fun with another member, especially Yugyeom...I shouldn’t hog you,” Jackson laughed out as he raised his eyebrows at the younger and smiled largely at him.

“No. B. D. S. M!” Mark then stated to snap the two of them out of their staring competition. “We’re not going there! Never touching any of that!” he exclaimed while working to free himself from the grasps he was still in. He managed to pry one of his arms free, but it was quickly grabbed and trapped again.

“Please…?” Jackson then begged cutely, rubbing his face into the crook of Mark’s neck to act all innocent. He planted a few quick, cute kisses on the older’s neck, nipping at the skin a couple times as well.

“You will be dead...in a ditch...if you ever try. Do you understand me Jackson Wang?” Mark asked in a very serious tone.

“Ha ha ha ha! Relax, Mark! I was only joking about trying that out,” Jackson laughed with a calm smile on his face. “Don’t worry...I wouldn’t want to accidentally mark up your perfect body anyways,” he added.

“If you two are done with your bickering...do you mind if we actually get some sleep now?” Bambam chimed in after a while.

“You can sleep if you’re tired,” Jackson told him with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“What...and have you two start making out or something as I sleep? No thank you…” the youngest scoffed.

Jackson was about to say something, but Mark butted in before he could do so.

“I think sleep is a great idea,” the oldest stated with a small sigh. “While you were only taking it up the ass…” Mark said as he looked at Bambam, “...and you were thrusting your life away…” he added while turning his head towards Jackson this time, “...I was stuck in the middle doing both! I’m dead tired!”

“Alright, I’ll go to sleep just for you then,” Jackson cooed.

“What am I? Chopped liver!?” Bambam shouted before puffing out his cheeks in agitation. 

“Yes,” Jackson replied curtly.

“If I’m going to be stuck between the two of you...shut your mouths!” Mark shouted before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. “I’m tired…”

The two younger members looked at each other one last time before nodding their heads and resting back on the pillows below them. Silence then filled the room as the three of them peacefully drifted off into sleep.

They were all so far into a deep sleep that they did not even realize when Yugyeom came to the room that night. He had come to check if the room would be able to be slept in, but after the smell of sex hit him like a ton of bricks, and seeing the three sleeping all intertwined with each other, he decided he better leave them be. 

“Aish...why couldn’t they do it in their room…?” Yugyeom complained while waving his hand in front of his nose to try and dissipate the strong smell of sex. He debated leaving the bedroom door open, but he also did not want the rest of their dorm smelling like their sex. It was much more potent since it had been the three of them going at it instead of the normal two. “It’s going to take forever to make this smell go away now...but at least they did it in Bambam’s bed…” he added with a small sigh. Even if they were all older than him, he would have murdered them all if they would have touched his bed with their naked bodies.

He then simply turned off the bedroom light and shut the door behind him before going to Jackson and Mark’s room to sleep there for the night. That was going to be the only room with an open bed to sleep on unless he wanted to go sleep on the couch for the night, but he knew that would not be comfortable at all.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Jackson, Mark, and Bambam wandered out of the room. Mark was walking between the two others. Jackson had his arm draped around the older’s shoulders, and Bambam was sleepily nuzzled against his arm. They only came out to find the rest of the members already sitting around the table eating breakfast. As soon as they entered the kitchen, all eyes were on them.

“Thanks for kicking me out of my own room last night,” Yugyeom said first before shoving more food into his mouth. He looked entertained by the whole situation to say the least.

“You could have slept in the room with us…” Bambam muttered as he half hid behind Mark. “We wouldn’t have minded.”

“And seen you three naked and in who knows what position if I woke up in the middle of the night?” Yugyeom asked, sticking out his tongue to show his distaste at that idea. “No thank you…”

“Not to mention the smell of sex was so strong we could smell it out here last night!” Junior stated while making a disgusted face. “I couldn’t imagine what you three managed to do to make that room smell like!”

The three of them looked at each other. None of the other members had ever had a threesome with anyone, so it really was a new experience in the dorm. Surely the room would smell more with three people going at it than just two.

“And you three were so loud,” Jaebum groaned. “Surely all of our neighbors heard. I just hope they don’t report us for a noise complaint…”

“Nah...I don’t think we’ll get one…” Jackson said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it was not a huge deal.

“You clearly didn’t realize how loud you were being then,” Jaebum stated while Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Junior all nodded their heads in agreement. “We could hear everything. And I mean...everything!”

“But do you guys know the one upside we get to all of this?” Youngjae then asked, crossing one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair, and then folding his arms over his chest. 

“How is there possibly an upside to any of this?” Yugyeom questioned in a tired voice, having not slept well in Jackson’s bed last night.

“We get to watch Mark and Bambam hobble around for the next few days,” Youngjae stated with a large smirk on his face.

Mark and Bambam instantly looked at each other before turning bright red. They had tried to walk normally when they had come into the kitchen, but clearly they had not fooled Youngjae in the least.

The rest of them then motioned for Jackson, Mark, and Bambam to join them at the table so they could finish up their breakfast. While Jackson took a seat, Mark and Bambam had to slowly lower themselves down, Mark especially because his legs were also hurting badly. Snickers were heard from all around the table as they watched the two of them try to get comfortable in their seats.

“Having trouble there?” Junior teased when the two of them finally managed to settle down.

“Shut up…” Bambam growled, only to receive a pat on the head from Yugyeom, who he had sat down next to.

“It’s alright. You’re still cute!” Yugyeom told him with a large smile flashing across his face.

“I’m not cute! I’m manly!” Bambam then shouted while hitting his fists against the table.

“Settle down, Bambam,” Mark butted in. He was too tired and worn out to be dealing with the younger’s shouting this early in the morning.

“I’m not cute…” Bambam added in a small voice.

“Enough bickering this early in the morning already,” Jaebum then spoke up. “Then whoever’s dish day it is can take care of everything,” he stated.

“Ha ha! That’s Mark!” Youngjae shouted with a loud sharp laugh.

“Hmm...if that’s the case...Jackson! You get the dishes today!” Jaebum exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

“What!?” Jackson shouted, his mouth falling open since there were a ton of dishes already stacked up in the sink.

“You’re the one who made Mark like this, so take responsibility,” the oldest explained.

“But...hyung…” the younger whined, his shoulders drooped down. “Ya...Mark, you’ll still help me. Right? Hm? Hm?” Jackson asked, tugging at Mark’s sleeve and giving him his cutest look.

“Not a fat chance in hell!” Mark shouted, pulling his sleeve from Jackson’s grip. “I bet I can’t even stand for more than a minute or so with how much I hurt because of you!”

“But...but…”

“Just get over it Jackson and wash the dishes for today. Mark can take your next day,” Jaebum told him.

“Fine…” the younger pouted before he started poking at his food.

Mark saw how Jackson was sulking and couldn’t help but laugh. First he had been jealous and now he was sulking...acting just like a little kid who could not get enough attention. So, picking up some food, he guided it to Jackson’s mouth, pushing at the younger’s lips. Jackson slowly opened his mouth and allowed for Mark to slide the food inside. Only once he was chewing did Mark pat him on the head.

“I’ll stay in the kitchen with you as you clean the dishes,” Mark told him. “Maybe I’ll help dry them or something.”

“Don’t baby him,” Junior told Mark as everyone at the table resumed eating their slightly cooled breakfast.

“I can’t help it sometimes,” Mark said with a small laugh as he leaned his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand while watching Jackson. “Sometimes he has to be babied.” 

“He’s just going to become more dependent on you,” Youngjae pointed out, not that everyone had not already realized that was the case. “He’s like a baby duckling imprinting on the first thing it sees.”

The table went silent with Mark choosing to ignore the other’s comment. Then, out of nowhere.

“Quack!” 

Everyone stopped eating and turned towards Jackson, who had a large smile on his face as he looked at Mark. 

“Quack! Quack!” 

“Oh no...what have I done?” Youngjae groaned to himself, smacking his head against the table. “I’ve planted an idea in his head and now all he’s going to do is quack.”

“Quack!” Jackson said, snapping his fingers before pointing at Youngjae and winking at the other.

“Settle down everyone,” Jaebum said as he tried to stifle a laugh. “I thought this was just going to be a nice, relaxing breakfast. Finish enjoying your food and then go enjoy the break we have.”

They did not have anything on their schedule for the next couple of days, since they were getting a little time off after their comeback. This was something they were all thrilled about since they all needed a bit of a break. Plus, this break would give Mark and Bambam time to get back to walking normally again as soon as their butts felt better. But to say the least, a threesome in the dorm was a new experience for everyone. Some would gladly look forward to the next time, while others hoped it would never happen again.


End file.
